


A Shot Finally Taken

by wanderingaddict



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anal, Anonymous Sex, Blowjobs, Gloryhole, Hardcore Sex, M/M, Rimming, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaddict/pseuds/wanderingaddict
Summary: Jason Scott is frustrated and struggling with some personal issues. Once Zack finds out, their sexual conquests end up overlapping - and maybe even help them figure out something new.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Scott wasn’t exactly a hard man to find, but that didn’t mean Zack had any better idea of what to do now that he actually found him. At least it was at the beach overlook at dinnertime, without many people around. Not that it helped, but small blessings and all that.

For years, Zack Taylor had cultivated all the aspects of a loner; he barely talked to anyone at class, made a point of never staying at a stranger’s house for more than two nights, and certainly never checked in with someone about their feelings. His natural talent for reading people became a powerful tool for slipping away the moment someone tried to get close. He’d even come to pride himself on how quickly he could separate from a person, just leave them behind without a thought.

Which made it really hard, then, to figure out exactly _what_ it was he was supposed to do when their team leader stopped showing up to practice, with paper-thin excuses that even Billy was starting to find suspicious.

Except Jason hadn’t shown up to their last three practices. If it were anyone else, Zack wouldn’t have thought anything about it; hell, he’d missed more than a few himself, some just because he’d gotten too drunk the night before and there was no way he was going to sparring session hungover.

Not that he could even really suffer from hangovers anymore, for that matter. Whatever their bodies did to heal meant that they needed twice as high a dose as a normal human just to feel any effects, with a trade-off of recovering three times as quickly.

But healing their bodies didn’t mean the stuff in their heads healed too. And Zack had the sneaking suspicion that whatever was going on with Jason had less to do with the guy feeling under the weather and much, much more to do with… whatever problem led him to the Rangers in the first place.

Normally this was a job he’d leave to Kim, but with her being out of town…

Zack leapt over the barrier and jogged to the overlook. Realistically, the chance that their evasive leader would actually open up to him - even if they were friends now - was pretty slim. In fact, given the way Jason stood up to that bully on the very first day of detention, Zack was half-expected that prying into the ex-football player’s personal life was likely to get him a punch to the face. 

Not that the thought actually deterred him, but then, people always said he was a bit crazy. 

“Hey.” 

Preoccupied with his own thoughts, Jason looked up in surprise, but then relaxed - marginally - when he saw who it was. “Hey.”

Not the warmest reception Zack had ever received, but not the coldest either. That gave him an in, at least, that maybe he could work to his advantage. He tossed out some small-talk about the weather and practice, getting barely more than noncommittal grunts in response. The black ranger, used to Jason being just much more… _opinionated_ , if nothing else, was nonplussed. 

“Is there something bothering you?” he finally asked, point-blank, immediately holding up a hand to stop any response. “No – hold it. I know you’re gonna just deny it. Let me ask it another way: what’s bothering you?”

The Red ranger just arched a brow at him. “You think you know me so well?”

“I think I know that you’re Jason Scott, Red Ranger, our leader, and you’re the only one who’s never shared why he chose to be an outcast.” Zack’s eyes flicked meaningfully to his friend’s. 

That same, slightly-crooked, unintelligible smile came back. “You think I _chose_ to be an outcast?” 

“I’m the son of Chinese immigrant in a small, hick town that’s 99% white. Trini’s into girls, Billy is… Billy, and Kimberly shared a cheerleader’s nude pics to the whole school.” Running through the team’s problems like that made it pretty obvious that there was one guy sitting out. “You were mister popular until that prank. So yeah, I think you ‘chose’ it. I think… you’re running from something.”

“Haha, yeah, I’m _running_ from something.”

Ignoring his sarcasm, Zack continued, his mind churning. “It’s not yourself though. Kim hates who she is – she’s trying to change it. You don’t. You’re not changing anything. You don’t hate who you are.”

Again, Jason bristled. “You saying I should?”

“I’m saying you’re a good guy. Nobody would hate you. Not even yourself,” the Black ranger replied, refusing the bait. Like worrying at a sore tooth, however, he was back at it right away. Curiosity had definitely gotten the better of him. “Did you get a girl pregnant? No, that wouldn’t have done it.” The red ranger would have manned up and risen to the responsibility, no doubt. “Afraid you’d choke at the playoffs? No -,” Zack mused, tossing that line of reasoning out almost as fast as it came up. People like star quarterbacks and prom kings didn’t get where they were if they were afraid of a challenge. They only ran once… his gaze slid over to Jason. “Afraid someone would find something out?”

The ex-all star smiled, holding both arms out to his sides. “Open book, man. Nothing to see.”

“That’s just a cover. You only let people see the book jacket, you want people to think you’re boring. Not actually see the story.”

The whole spiel was so cocky that Jason couldn’t resist. “Okay Zack, sure. You’re so good at reading people, what do you think’s the story?”

“You challenging me, Red Leader?” Zack chortled. “Oh ho ho, you’re asking for this, Jace, just so it’s clear.”

“Oh, I’m asking for it.” He held up a finger in warning. “But you get it wrong, you have to drop it. Forever.” There was an edge to his words, a hint of that same raw strength that had made him an all-star, made him the Ranger leader, made him part of the glue that held the team together. He cocked his head. “Deal?”

“Deal!” Zack replied, without a moment’s hesitation. He stepped straight forward, locking eyes with the red ranger, raising and ducking his head to get a look at Jason’s face from all angles.

Slightly weirded out, but not about to admit it, Jason asked, “What is this? Is this part of it?”

“You’re hiding something.” It was imperceptible, nothing Zack could lay a finger on directly, but something in the way Jason feigned affront at all the wrong things. Trying to bait him, trying to distract… “Not something you’re guilty about.” If it were that, he’d be doing something to make amends, not dwell on it. Certainly not hide it, not… his eyes narrowed. “Something you don’t want people to see,” he mused, noting the minute tightening of Jason’s otherwise unperturbed face. “Is it… a boy?”

He’d tossed it out as a joke, a test, but the immediate flare of anger in Jason’s eyes told him _everything_. 

“HO! IT IS! I got it in one?!” Zack crowed, pumping his fists. Jason rolled his eyes, sighing, and returned to his brooding over the rail while the Black power ranger continued being an idiot - at least, until he caught himself in realization. “Wait, wait, wait – you’re gay.” Zack could hardly wrap his head around it. “ _The_ Jason Scott, star quarterback, leader of the Power Rangers, is gay.” 

The black look he got was enough to set him back on his heels, holding up his hands placatingly. “Woah don’t look at me like that! I think it’s cool!”

“Cool?” Jason scoffed.

Still grinning, Zack leaned over the railing, back into view. “Yeah, like, you’re way more interesting now.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.” Better than the rejection he’d feared, but probably as much as he could expect from someone like Zack.

“So…” Zack drawled, making no move to leave, despite the irritation positively radiating off his teammate. “What boy do you like?”

The red ranger refused to even glance at him. “No one.”

“If it’s not… oh.” “

Zack saw the withdrawal immediately. He lost the grin, dropping down beside the former star athlete.

“Hey, don’t be like that, man.” Their shoulders bumped. “It’s tough, I get it.”

Jason snapped at him. “Why? Are you gay?”

“Well – no,” Zack began, but he was cut off.

“Then how can you _‘get it’_?”

Taken aback at the venom in his tone, the black ranger tried again, with his best attempt at a winning smile. “Well… I mean I’m not gay, but I wouldn’t say I’m straight either.”

Jason stared at him, eyes hard, clearly expecting a ‘gotcha!’ moment. When it didn’t come, his brow furrowed in disbelief. 

Zack shrugged half-heartedly, not about to explain any more. Not sure if he even could explain any more. Jason stared at him a moment longer, before he stood suddenly, clutching at his hair. “Augh, what am I doing! Being gay isn’t even a ‘big deal’ nowadays! Trini’s gay, you’re gay, I’m gay, everybody’s gay!”

His tirade was met with silence.

“We both know that’s not true,” his friend said, finally.

Jason stared at Zack, eyes hard, before looking down, his voice soft. “Yeah.”

“It’s a process man,” Zack said simply, watching with that strange, detached calm Jason had always envied. Seeing it now, when he’d readily expected the black ranger to be goaded into a fight, took him aback. “Everyone takes it at their own pace.” He gazed out over the horizon, the low-hanging sun, reflecting on the waves. “It took me a long time to realize I liked guy and girls, and the total number of times I’ve talked about it with someone else is one.”

There was wisdom there. Jason kept his eyes lowered. “… thanks.”

“We’re on the same team man.” Zack waited until the all-star looked at him, his smile wry. “And not just as Rangers.”

“It’s actually… kinda nice to hear that.” It was the closest thing Zack had ever heard to the red ranger actually thanking him. Pleased, he tapped his hands on the rail, soaked in a bit of the sunset, and then gave in to his eternal need to pry for more. 

“So... you’re sure you’re gay?”

The look on Jason’s face spoke volumes. “What do you mean, ‘am I sure?’”

“I mean, how do you know? Have you even sucked a dick?”

This was the Zack that Jason was far more used to. He turned towards him, willing to take the bait. “You think I don’t know I’m gay unless I’ve blown a guy?”

“How can you really know unless you’ve tried it?”

It was the excessive eyebrow wiggling that followed that finally got Jason laughing. “I’ve tried it,” he assured him, looking away, cheeks flushed.

“Doing it to yourself doesn’t count.”

Jason scoffed. “It was with a – wait, you can do it yourself?”

Seeing his interest, Zack waggled his eyebrows again. “Can’t you?”

Blushing full-force, the red ranger turned away. “It doesn’t reach,” he muttered. After a moment though, he turned back, eyes flicking to Zack’s. He licked his lips, his long lashes momentarily covering his eyes completely when his gaze lowered to the Chinese-American’s crotch. “So do you just… nut in your own mouth?” he asked, hesitant.

Zack flopped down beside him, still way too close, cocky grin still in place. “Sometimes. Did you let that guy nut in your mouth?” His eyes were dark and intense, making his grin look… strange.

Unsure of the maverick ranger – for all of their battles together – but still… intrigued…, Jason shrugged a shoulder noncommittally. “Sometimes.”

“So you’ve done it more than once.”

Flustered, Jason spun on him. “Yeah, and with more than one guy!” 

Zack did a double take. “Wait, at the same time?” 

Face hot now, intensely aware of how close this… smoking _hot_ dude’s mouth was to his… of the naked interest in his gaze... Jason shifted nervously. “Um, no.” His blood was stirring a bit too much to keep talking about this. He pulled backwards, suddenly leery of just how close Zack had gotten. “Hey, why are you so interested?”

Sensing the evasion, and more than intrigued in the pretty flush on Jason’s cheeks, the Black ranger “A boy can’t be interested in his handsome teammate?”

That sparkle he’d caught in Jason’s eye – that little glint he had long ago learned was a sign of interest in his body – seemed to almost sputter and die in an instant.

“Yeah.” Jason muttered, nodding to himself. “Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” Without another word, he stood and walked away.

“What?” Lost, Zack hustled to catch up to his teammate. “Hold up, I’m being serious here!” he pleaded, but Jason refused to slow down. “Jace, come on, talk to me man!” He grabbed for the Red ranger’s arm, but he rounded on him.

“Why!” he spat, voice full of venom.

Wounded, Zack tried to rally. “Why? We’re teammates! Same team, Jace! On the field and off!”

“Why does that matter? How do I know you’re any different?”

Sensing this was very much not about him, the black ranger cautiously pressed forward. “Different from what?”

“From any other guy that’s come after me?” The handsome, ex-star quarterback dropped his voice an octave. “’Oh hey buddy great game – you were on fire! You looked great out there today. You wanna hit the showers?’” He leaned close, affecting an entirely different persona. “’Oh, but could you, ya know, not say anything? I don’t wanna ruin my reputation’.” 

Taking in the black ranger’s wide-eyed stare, Jason jerked his head dismissively. “Yeah. Save it Zack. I’ve heard it. Way too often.”

Bewildered by the red ranger’s brusque shove past him, Zack struggled to piece together what had even happened to shatter their moment so quickly. “Hey, wait!” he yelled, dashing to grab Jason’s arm. “No! Jace!” he yelled again, fighting with the guy. “That’s not me! You _know_ that’s not me! And that I wouldn’t do that!” He gave up trying to hold on to him, moving to just block with his body instead. “I mean, come on, I don’t even HAVE a reputation to ruin!” 

Jason’s blue eyes, fierce and angry, bored into his, daring him to flinch, to move. The black ranger held his ground, however, keeping his face, his heart, an open book. After a tense moment where he thought Jason was sure to actually punch him, he saw the fire fade. 

Relaxing slightly, he offered, “Sounds like those guys were real assholes, though.”

“I’d – I - I just get suckered in every time. Every time!” “I’m just so tired of getting played.”

“This isn’t just about being gay, is it?” Zack hesitated, licking his lips, before taking another stab at what was devouring his friend from below. “Sucks when you hope to find someone and they’re just into sex, huh?”

Jason pursed his lips, jerking his head once. “Love the sex. Fucking _love_ it.”

Not at all the answer Zack had been expecting. He quelled his surprise, however. “But…”

“But, as much as I like big dick, sometimes… I just don’t want to feel so _used_ anymore, you know?”

Having made a point of doing only what _he_ wanted for the last five years, Zack didn’t; but he could sense this was not the time to say that. He just nodded.

That was nearly the end to their conversation. For another long, silent set of minutes, there was only the sound of the wind and the waves. Rarely adept at finding the right words, Zack tentatively spoke. “There are a lot of people out there that can’t admit what they are.”

“A lot more who only take.” 

The way Jason said it… An idea popped into his head. “Which do you fall into then?” Zack leaned backwards against the railing, out far enough that the red ranger had to look at him. “Do you ever feel like you’d love a chance to just… take?”

The silence on his team leader’s part spoke volumes. 

Zack clapped his hands, fully aware of the bit of mania that’d seeped into his grin. “What do you want to do right now? This moment?”

“Honestly?” Jason stood, walked a ways forward, into the breeze. He stared at the brilliant sunset, feeling the wind pass over him, hands on his head. Talking to Zack had been - to his surprise - actually quite nice. The heavy weight on his chest felt like it had lifted, finally allowing the red ranger to stretch himself out to full height, the small of his back arching, his hips shifting jauntily…. “I want to just get fucked.”

“Fucked.”

The star athlete turned, taking in the heavy-lidded gaze of his teammate. “Like just a big, fat, no-strings-attached cock. Right in my ass.” Reveling in the freedom the truth gave him, Jason held his hands apart. By a foot.

Trying to keep his grin from getting _too_ gleeful, Zack scratched his chin. “You know… I might be able to help with that.”

Jason’s eyes flicked to his. “No-strings, Zack,” but his tone belied his mirth. 

“I’m not talking about me! I mean, if you want to, _fuck_ yes, but… there’s also this pretty cool place I’ve found. It’s a bit of a hole in the wall.” The handsome rebel felt his lips twitch. “Literally.”

“I’m not going to some fucking gas station bathroom Zack.”

Chortling, Zack leaped to his feet, urging Jason to follow. “No, no – it’s better than that. WAY better. Just come see.”

 

=======


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's not a gas station...

=======

 

Small as Angel Grove was, its proximity to the bigger cities all around it meant that it had a lot of outlying buildings that took a bit of time to get to. The one Zack had directed him to was one Jason had never even noticed before, a nondescript, warehouse-looking structure at the very edge of town. 

Even walking through the parking lot, however, he’d noticed something was up. There were way too many cars - nice cars at that - and then the guys walking in… It’d been hard to keep his gaze centered and hetero. 

“What is this place?” he finally asked, as Zack led him past a dozing man seated near the entrance. There were far too many gorgeous men, many of them sweaty, shirtless, their pecs on full display, their clothes too tight, their eyes too-ready to meet his. Yeah, he thought to himself, as a guy strode past him in just a towel, way too clean, way too pretty to possibly be straight. 

Zack caught where his gaze had landed, and tossed him a wink and that wild, crazy smile he was so known for. “Dude, it’s an old-school bathhouse!”

Jason felt a surge through his loins. “Like - like in the movies?” 

The black ranger just nodded, pulling him along a dull hallway, light by bare fluorescent lights. Many doors were closed, but just as many were open - and some of the occupants were not shy. “Fuuuck,” he heard Jason breathe, “The guys here are _hot_!” 

Zack twisted, catching sight of two white guys with big bubble-butts and six-pack abs walking naked down the hall, bodies on full display. 

“I think a lot them come up here from LA.” The two passed them, one of them winking, both reeking of sweat and sex. He tugged the open-mouthed ex-quarterback after him, leading the way to the narrow door that he’d long ago claimed as his favorite spot. “Here we go, in here.”

The little room on the other side was bare. Single light above, tile floor with a drain below. Cubicle walls on either side, with two prominent holes in both.

“It’s a little tight.” Jason observed, conscious of how close his bulge was to Zack’s once they both stood inside. 

“Well it’s meant for you to open this hole, and use that hole, at the same time.” The black ranger helpfully demonstrated opening both.

“Oh.” Jason didn’t know how else to respond. A step up from a gas station restroom, he supposed. Certainly with the look of those guys outside… he licked his lips. “So… you’ve done this before?”

“Yeah, I’ve been on either side of this wall. A few times.” Zack winked at him, wetting his lips.

“So you... you got sucked off?”

“Sucked. Fucked. Got eaten.” Tugging off Jason’s shirt, the black ranger leaned back to admire the high school all-star’s physique before meeting his eyes. He waggled his eyebrows. “Ate.”

Flushing, though not about to let the other guy get the better of him, Jason pulled Zack’s shirt off in return, the man’s positively _ripped_ abs taking him aback. “You… you got eaten?” he asked dumbly, his thoughts scattered by the sight. 

“Yeah. You know, like my ass?” Zack turned, hands on hips, to wiggle his very fine butt at him.

“I’ve never…” Jason trailed off, embarrassed by this whole conversation. 

“Eaten ass?”

“No - I mean, like, how…” He didn’t actually know how to salvage this without making things worse.

“Don’t you know anything?” Zack pushed at him, tugging the red ranger’s belt free. “Bend over, let me at that ass. I’ll teach you, just do to the next guy what I do to you.”

Awfully unsure, torn by his earlier admonishment to not have strings but… honestly tempted by the offer, Jason just stared at the other guy’s abs for a long, hard minute. Mouth parting, blood quickening, he finally complied, shucking the faded denim from his hard thighs, and giving Zack a decent view of his very full bulge in the process. Then he kicked off his sneakers and stood, barefoot, in just his underwear, his back still to the hole. His cock was so hard it was trapped along his hip in the white briefs, where leakage had soaked the spot around the head to near-transparency. 

The black ranger felt something possessive rise in his throat at the sight of the leader of the Power Rangers shyly covering his bulge. He growled. "Hands against the wall, legs apart, fucking white-boy ass out." 

Startled, Jason moved without though and did as ordered, his full, plump ass jiggling with the rough motion under the tight white cotton when he bent over. His back, evenly tanned, flared with muscle. He wore his briefs low on his hips, and the deep shadowy dimples above his ass cheeks stood out clearly. Someone on the other side of the wall must have noticed his movement, because they slid their cute, very pretty cock through the hole in front of him. 

Cautious, he took hold of it - slowly, not because he’d never handled a cock before (in fact, he’d handled a few) - but because he’d never done anything with a stranger. To his surprise, the stiffening penis before him was just as firm, just as warm, just as real as any he’d felt before. He found himself relaxing a touch.

The ex-quarterback’s broad, tanned back, and glowing white-clad, pert, round ass, smoothly running into muscled thighs was too much for the black ranger, however. Even just shifting made the rock-hard bulge in his jeans catch and ache. Zack didn’t even bother to pull down the briefs - he just bit into one full, bountiful cheek, in silent praise of the bounty he was about to receive. Jason yelped, but he paid it no mind, growling again and finally yanking the briefs to the floor and revealing a tawny-haired cleft, one that held a gorgeous treasure in its middle. He breathed across the red ranger’s twitching hole, watching the - clearly experienced - rim tighten and relax. 

Jason jumped, but Zack’s hands kept him from turning full. “Don’t - oh,” he began, about to call it off, but then he felt the long, smooth lave of the black ranger’s tongue across his hole - a sensation that had his toes curling and his dick going straight to full-mast. He whimpered, pressing his cheek to the cool wall. “Oh my god.” 

The Chinese-American bad boy just continued to flick the tip of his tongue over Jason’s exposed pink hole. He didn't push any of its length in, or even try licking it directly. He just circled the outer rim, the soft area between the cheeks, the little ridge that led to the perineum. From the shudders in Jason’s thighs alone, he could tell that the other ranger was going nuts from the fluttering, teasing contact; Jason’s moans, however, were so loud that Zack thought for sure men in the parking lot could hear him. He pulled away. 

“You don’t gotta fake it so loud.”

Thoughts scattered, it took a bit for Jason to gather the wherewithal to respond. “Fake it?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Seeing no guile in his friend’s handsome face, Zack’s smirk disappeared. “Don’t tell me you’ve never gotten your ass ate before.” 

The silence he got in response was answer enough. The black ranger clutched the pale cheeks, then spread them wide. “No, Jace! This big beauty?”

Coloring, Jason stuttered,“I - I didn’t know it was like this!”

Grinning stupidly at his teammate’s response, Zack dove back between the former quarterback’s muscular cheeks. Jason just pressed his face to the wall, moaning as that devilish tongue snaked from his hole to his balls and back again.

“Hey, suck his cock man,” Zack admonished, between swipes. Jason, struggling to clear his thoughts, returned to the pretty penis sticking out of the wall. It hardened a bit more when his mouth closed over the silky tip, the power ranger having more than enough experience to sink the full length of it into his throat. Fortunately, it was thin enough that he could breathe around it.

Nose buried in the stranger’s pubes, Jason paused for a moment to revel in the feel of both the cock in his mouth and the tongue getting dangerously deep in his asshole. He’d never been with a guy who’d treated his butt half so well - much less deigned to worship, as his teammate was doing. The former quarterback waited until his lungs burned before pulling off, drool coating both cock and chin as it popped free. He stroked himself and the stranger in-tandem, leaning down to suckle at the man’s black-haired balls. They bounced, tightening at the touch of his tongue, a sign he knew very well.

Spurred on by the thought of this being just the first of many, many more dicks, he viciously slashed his flattened tongue over the top of the man's smooth glans - making the guy gasp and jerk his hips forward. Jason pulled back, the dick jumping, trembling, still on the edge. “Shit, shit, he’s cumming!” he called to Zack, who shoved a thumb up Jason’s ass encouragingly, kissed the rim of his hole a couple more times, then practically climbed up the ex-football player’s broad, strong back to get at the white cream shooting out.

“Fuck are there two of you in there?” the guy exclaimed, from the other side of the wall. Zack grinned at Jason, their mouths battling for dominance over the erupting cockhead, until the black ranger finally wrestled his friend out of the way by shoving his fingers back in Jason’s hole. Then, he was free to play with the climaxing cock himself. “Oh, god, you guys are incredible!” the man gasped, a mere bystander in this battle.

The stranger continued to spurt, his semen arcing across Zack’s face in a long, stringy rope before the black power ranger caught the head around his mouth and gave a cruel suck. There was a whimper from the other side of the wall, followed by the guy wrenching his dick free and disappearing. 

Zack swallowed, his mouth full of stringy, briney semen, then realized his friend was staring at him. He waggled his eyebrows, moving back to Jason’s beautiful butt. “I told you, I’ve been here before.”

Still shocked by the black ranger shoving him out of the way to guzzle cum in what was easily the gayest thing he had seen to date, Jason hesitated. “You’re gonna go right back to eating my ass after doing that?”

“Yeah, something wrong with that?” Zack asked, massaging the white cheeks that he’d not once thought he’d be one day shoving his face between. There was another moment of internal struggle from the red ranger, followed by him leaning forward once more to put his hole on full display. 

Zack dove in without hesitation, giving Jace more and more of his tongue, to the point the guy started whimpering again. He would alternate between the fluttering tip and flattening it out - running it up and down the shiny, pink lips, completely unaware of Jason stretching his neck over his shoulder to watch the Asian guy’s handsome face bob between the cleft of his ass-cheeks. Over and over, the wet slide of the tongue teasing his hole had him panting, chewing on his lips in pleasure. 

Soon, Zack tried forcing the full length of his thick tongue up into his poor friend, who had precum running out of his cock in an almost constant stream. 

“How you liking this?” Zack asked, out of breath and jaw sore, but more than willing to spend another forty minutes just eating Jason out if he asked.

The dizzy, glazed blue eyes that spun to meet his was worth an hour of eating more ass if he needed. “It’s fucking _amazing_.”

 

=======


	3. Chapter 3

=======

 

Inside their sterile little room, Jason was lightly stroking up and down a stranger’s dick while Zack played with the big swinging balls, neither of them going near the head since the poor guy had stuffed himself through the hole. Zack was pacing himself, knowing that he might be pretty busy today, but he also couldn’t help but stare at his teammate expertly handle a cock. His own dick was throbbing, straining at the tight confines of his briefs, yet he remained fully clothed. There was a certain element of power in Jace being the only naked one of the two.

The shaggy cock between them was now dripping, constantly, the veins standing out in deep relief. The guy’s balls seemed to be moving independently in their sack, and Zack was enough of a cock whore to know that one or two careful, targeted stimulations and the man would be shooting. He flicked his tongue out and teased the wet piss slit. On the other side of the wall, the guy gasped and thrust forward, just as Zack happily arched up and opened his lips and brought them inches away from the boated head. He felt Jason’s hot breath on his lips, and together the two of them their mouths lightly graze the incredibly sensitive flesh, slurping up the clear fluid collected in the slit. The guy moaned louder, "Fuck… you teasing whores… suck the head… I'm right there… ahhh… on the edge..!" 

The black ranger gave a kittenish sweep of his tongue around the tight skin under the uncut head. The stranger gave a sharp intake of breath, and then he was spurting weak strands of cum that Zack was quick to gobble up, his mouth meeting Jason’s midway on the head, and then suddenly he was so absorbed in kissing the other ranger that neither of them even noticed the guy withdraw.

“That… that’s actually a first for me,” Zack admitted, when they finally parted. 

Jason stared at him, cheeks flushed, but then broke into a laugh and smiled when they heard the door open the guy who just finished up say, “go ahead, there are some damn good mouths on the other side there!”

“High praise,” the red ranger drawled.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I am a damn good whore,” Zack replied. Jason’s eyes sparkled, and he leaned forward to kiss him again, but a tightly-shaved, enormously endowed, rock-hard cock was thrust between them. Zack chuckled. “Speaking of…,” he trailed off, teasing the narrow head of the monstrous penis with his tongue, “Now _this_ is something I like.”

The touch of his tongue to the arrow-shaped glans made the cock bounce, tightening, but Zack was disappointed that it was him alone. He pulled off after a few quick sucks, massaging the fat, well-shaved nuts with his free hand, to arch a thick black eyebrow at his staring friend.

“Holy shit, I know this guy!” Jason hissed, his body right beside Zack’s. The black ranger raised his other brow in query. “Alan Greenburg, second-string on the varsity team!”

The vague image of a huge, nearly comically jewish boy came to mind. Zack reappraised the circumcision scar on the cut cock with mild interest, suckling it a few more times while his free hand pressed down on Jason’s hole, quite insistent that he move closer. The red ranger did so, but not before Zack had nearly speared him with three fingers, his warm, wet, _inviting_ hole accepting them easily…. Which gave the black ranger an exciting idea.

“Do you wanna get fucked?” At Jason’s quick turn towards him, the white boy’s body quivering, Zack jerked his chin at the straining shaft before them. “By him.”

“That’s – that’s Greenburg!” Jason exclaimed. “I can’t take him!” 

Though he protested, his body continued to quiver - in what Zack now knew was excitement. He pressed himself against the muscular football player, skin touching skin, his lips a hairsbreadth from kissing his leader’s shoulder. He caught himself, tearing his mouth away with a strength he didn’t know he had. 

“You’re a superhero now, Jason, you can do anything. This is YOUR night – are you really going to back down?” he asked, after a few heavy breaths. His fingers slipped back down between Jason’s cheeks to tease the hole he’d been eating earlier. “You must have stared at this beast before? You could recognize it on site.” Taking hold of Jason’s wrist, the black ranger directed him to stroke Greenburg while he nuzzled his neck, breathing, “Imagine being able to finally do all those things you’ve always wanted…”

A tap on the opposite wall, along with the thrust of a long, very dark cock through the gloryhole caught Zack’s attention. Shooting a wicked grin at the other guy, Zack was quick to kneel before this new penis and squeeze it to near-full erection. “Woah - oh ho ho.” The black ranger turned, grasping Greenburg for comparison. “I think this guy might be even bigger!” 

Indeed, counting the brutal size of the head, the massive length of what was practically horsemeat. While Greenburg was generously endowed, this new guy had the sort of cock that looked photoshopped in pictures. Zack’s hole clenched in eager anticipation of feeling such a monster fuck up his guts. 

He also couldn’t wait any longer - his urge to see his teammate’s fat, gorgeous ass speared on a thick cock just barely managing to counter his own urge to get his hole wrecked. “Look, I’ll do it with you, okay?” he said, placing a reassuring hand on Jason’s shoulder, stepping close enough that the could feel the heat from the ex-quarterback’s muscular body.

“Gee, you’d do that for me?” Jason cooed, batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah, sure man, definitely.” _I’d do lots of things for you_ was left unspoken.

Taken aback by the intensity in the black ranger’s face, Jason looked from Zack to the fat, pink-tipped, gorgeously-cut cock, the head straining for contact. He swallowed loudly. “I need a condom.”

The light from his friend’s sudden smile nearly blinded him. “I got some, don’t worry,” Zack said, digging around the fat arc of the cock trapped in his jeans to pull out a black-labeled condom.

“Magnum?” Jason asked, catching sight of the wrapper, before he looked down to realize just how much Zack had grown. “Holy shit!”

“Well, it wasn’t this quite this big before the Power Rangers, but yeah…” Zack demurred, covering it with a flush.

“Can I…?” Jason reached out to tug at the black ranger’s zipper, the movement enough to spring Zack’s own monsterous cock free. His blue eyes widened at the sight, but he didn’t shy away - wrapping his rough, strong hand around the thick shaft. 

“Can you what? You want a give a little sucky-suck?” Zack teased, thrusting hard enough that Jason’s grip pulled his foreskin back completely. His smirk disappeared at the flicker of Jason’s pink tongue between his lips. “Holy shit you DO wanna sucky-suck!” Recovering from the short-circuit that just occured in his brain, Zack _shoved_ his tight pants down. “Hey yeah sure man, go for it!”

Excited himself, Jason greedily crammed as much of the black ranger’s cock in his mouth as he could, groaning audibly when it hit the back of his throat and was forced downwards, cutting off his air. He waited until his gag reflex nearly overwhelmed him before he pulled back, swallowing, coughing, but still letting the enormous head rest on his lower lip. He took his palm and gently cupped Zack’s swollen balls, massaging them, reveling in the heat. This caused the black ranger’s dick to swell even more, arching further, all rigid edges and bulging veins. Smirking, he used his hand to tease and lightly tug on the tender testicles as the rock-hard dick shook and danced on the tip of his extended tongue.

Zack, for his part, could only clench his fists, desperately trying not to cum right away, as he stared down at the high-school all-star chow down on his impossibly engorged cock.

The blue-eyed athlete took the balls firmly in hand, widening his mouth and trapping the shaking head in his closed lips. He sucked. Hard. Then let the head pop free. Then repeated the pattern again, again, and again, completely uncaring of what effect it had on the black ranger. 

A whimper - closer to a scream, actually - escaped Zack’s lips, his knees shaking as he tried to twist away. Jason’s grip on his balls kept him in place, however, so the poor Chinese-american guy was forced to suffer, staring down at the hand squeezing his spasming shaft. 

At first, nothing came out, but then Jason finally let go of his balls, grabbed the base of the shaft, and flicked his tongue rapidly over the slit. At this, white semen began to pour out in a thick, gooey eruption. The red ranger plugged it with his tongue, then shifted, engulfing the now-violently jerking and shooting head into his cummy mouth.

“Hooow-woah, Jason!” Zack cried, struggling to keep from collapsing completely. 

The ex-quarterback was swallowing feverishly but still couldn't keep up with the incredible flow of cum. It sluiced out the sides of his mouth and ran down his chin, dripping down between his pecs. He pulled his mouth off, leaving thick ropes of cum, and moaned, gripping the slick shaft and pumping. Zack couldn’t stop the huge shot that flew out and splashed across his teammate’s open mouth, nose and even his hair. Jason didn’t seem to care; he just adjusted his mouth and pumped two or three more big thick shots directly onto his tongue, then closed his lips over the head and swallowed the flood the followed. Zack had the stamina for only a minute of it before his legs gave out and the guy fell back, his cock pulling free, still weakly shooting thin strings of cum.

“Fuck,” the black ranger cursed, his body crumpling against Jason’s broad, strong chest. “Fuck Jace, I love you, you’re amazing,” Zack continued, ready to sing more of the ex-quarterback’s praises, but Jason cut him off with a sloppy kiss soaked with his own seed. 

“Hey. Hey!” a voice called, reminding the two of them of the thick pricks still waiting for attention. The black guy was bouncing his cock aggressively, clearly tired of waiting.

“Oh shit, sorry dude, I’ll get you here,” the black ranger said, sliding back to mouth at the cock that dangled through the hole. 

Jason stared, awe written across his face, as his teammate did a perfunctory spit-and-slick of the dangerous rod before turning to spear his unprepared hole on it. Experienced and fearless, Zack barely even grunted when the massive head popped in, though the girth of the shaft did make him groan when it slid forward. “Zack,” he began, “Zack - don’t you need some prep or something?”

“Fuck, hold on a second,” Zack begged, concentrating on relaxing his insides as he sank down the long, fat shaft. Inch after thick inch disappeared into his hole, his taut buttocks straining to contain the monstrous black cock. When he hilted against the wall, he let out a deep breath. “Fuck!” 

Kneeling before his teammate, half-stunned by the awesome sight of the surprisingly shredded Chinese-American taking so much dick, Jason shifted about for a better view. “Holy shit, Zack! How are you doing that?”

“I don’t know man,” Zack wheezed, his thighs shaking. Fortunately, the man on the other side of the gloryhole had the sense not to start moving quite yet. He seemed content to just soak in the stranger’s insides instead. 

Jason, meanwhile, leaned forward to again suck at the black ranger’s too-sensitive cockhead, making him twich and push even harder against the steel rod inside him. “Don’t,” Zack chuckled, still shuddering. The red ranger mouthed at Zack’s thick bare thigh, peering under his balls once more. 

“You’re not using a condom?”

The touch of concern in Jason’s tone had the former delinquent in Zack feeling something he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Never really cared… before…” he trailed off, avoiding the red ranger’s gaze. He rallied, shrugging a shoulder. “And besides, now I’m a superhero.”

“That doesn’t mean…” Jason began, but Zack interrupted. 

“We survived getting crushed by a _train_ , Jace. An STD is the last thing that’s gonna kill us.”

Used to getting rawed by guys, Zack leaned forward, close enough to plant a kiss on Jason’s pretty pink lips, even as the man on the other side of the wall started to thrust. “Look, Jace, if you’re gonna give me those big puppy-dog eyes, we can go ask Zordon tomorrow if we can still get sick, but for now, let me enjoy this guy’s mammoth cock, okay?”

Jason flushed, muttering, “Fine,” before turning to roll the condom down the steel erection awaiting him on _his_ side of the room. 

“Shit, are you gonna let me fuck you?” he heard Greenberg ask from the other side of the wall. “Yeah,” he mumbled back, deepening his voice just in case. 

“Press your hole to the wall, so I can finger you first?” the other guy begged, pulling out suddenly. Movement shuffled on the other side of the wall: Jason could tell he was kneeling now. “I heard the other guy in there talking about how great your hole was - I’d love to see it myself dude!”

Flushing again, Jason made a noncommittal grunt, but turned anyways, spreading his cheeks to give the horse-dicked football player a good view of his pert little hole. “Fuuuuck,” he heard the guy breathe, before three fingers pushed through to press against his anus.

On the other side of both of the two, Zack and his new favorite pole were having a great time until the stranger started to tire. He slowed, trying to catch his breath - he wasn’t used to a slut that could sink all the way down in one go like that! 

Curious, the black guy waited a few minutes before shoving two thick fingers through the hole and up the deep crack of Zack’s sopping ass. He let his fingertips tickle the rim of the hole that’d swallowed his cock. "God damn, you’re fucking soaked!" Zack heard from behind him. Grinning, he wiggled his butt on the man’s swollen length to encourage him further. 

Greenburg, meanwhile, had had enough, and extracted his slick fingers from the gloryhole. Jason could hear him shuffling, the clink of a belt buckle as he shucked his jeans fully. He kept his big ass pressed against the wall, however, spread and ready - a good thing, as his ex-teammate was quick to line up his cockhead with the inviting hole on the other side of the wall. He moved his hips steadily forward, his narrow glans sliding in easily, forcing a loud gasp from both sides of the wall. Greenburg paused, savoring the feeling of his cockhead being squeezed by the stranger's hot, pink ass lips - then he pressed the whole long, long length home, until he bottomed out and Jason eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Zack loved the sight of Jason in heaven because of a fat dick. Almost as much as he liked the man inside him yanking himself out and gripping his cock tightly, trying to calm down. 

The black ranger whined, imploring, and let out a happy squeal when the guy stuffed two fingers up his hole to mollify him. Fortunately, the feel of those warm, slick walls squeezing his digits had an energizing effect on the stranger. He moaned, "Oh, shit kid… I gotta fuck your ass again!" His pushed forward, his dick slid in, inch after inch. The black ranger jumped, jerking against the wall and shaking it violently. Even experienced as he was, Zack couldn’t help but groan, "Ohhh… fuck! God it's so big, fuck me, man! Fuck me!"

With that kind of encouragement, the stranger once more sawed his way through the Chinese-American’s guts. It was only by virtue of his newfound strength that Zack was able to keep his legs splayed, hole open, ass pressed to the wall as precum, mucus and lube dripped down his swollen balls. 

When the guy fucking him pushed into the hilt and rested once more, Zack had a chance to watch Jason, who had his eyes closed, hand idly stroking his own decent cock, while Greenburg worked his long-dicked magic on his ass. Well, probably not so much ‘magic’ so much as he had the size to brutalize the red ranger’s prostate from the other side of a wall. 

Zack hadn’t realized he was staring until he glanced up to meet a blue-eyed gaze aimed directly at him. Having the grace to flush, he twisted his fat cock and jerked his chin towards the pole sliding between his teammate’s cheeks. “I don’t know this Greenburg guy but he can sure keep it hard forever.”

“Yeah, we always called him Hornburg ‘cause he’d have a boner in the showers.” Mirth twinkled in Jason’s eyes. “Guess I know why now.”

The moment was broken by Greenburg slipping out, accidently spearing Jason’s taint with a few brutal thrusts, before the red ranger managed to get the rod back inside him. This time, however, the angle had the narrow, arrow-shaped head spearing his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Jason’s head snapped back, the former football player’s powerful back arching, his mouth open, no sound coming out. For a moment, he could manage the sharp stabs, but the near-painful amount of pleasure he was receiving quickly had him twisting, wiggling from side-to-side to find a spot where the dick sliding through his guts didn’t _nail_ him so cruelly.

Nothing worked - in fact, his shifting only seemed to encourage Greenburg to pick up the pace, the sound of his grunts and his belly slapping the wall echoing through the little room the two ripped power rangers were getting fucked in. Jason tried to bite back his cries, but more and more slipped out of him, until the red ranger was whimpering mess. 

“Fuck!” he sobbed, gripping his dick to keep from spurting. His hole spasmed around the impressive pole slamming into his guts. “Zack, I can’t!” Jason cried again, his free hand trying to find purchase on the tile wall, but he was cut off by yet-more stabs of pleasure. “Help me!” 

Opposite him, Zack was in heaven as the massive black guy force-fucking the little wall between them worked his well-used hole like he’d known it forever. The black ranger’s enormous cock was rock-hard, ramrod-straight and reaching well past his stomach. His mouth hung slack, his brain dead to the world with each blow to his prostate. There was nothing left in him to register his friend’s keening wail, the shuddering of his knees, the rise and fall of his hips as his body betrayed him.

“Shit, he’s cumming - Zack!” the ranger leader wailed, his plump cheeks no protection from the liquid spill he could still feel through the rubber inside him. “Zack!”

The blissed-out black ranger finally came back to his senses, his dark eyes meeting Jason’s. “Help me Zack, I’m gonna die! FUCK!” he cried, hands on his knees, his cock spurting a near-constant stream of what he hoped was semen. 

Zack stepped forward, the horse-length black cock he’d been riding popping out of his ass and spraying his lower back with semen. He paid the stranger’s orgasm, and furious demand to get back on it, no mind. “Jace!” he shouted, snatching his friend into his arms. “Jace, I got you!”

Tanned arms clutched at him, desperate, needing. “It’s too good, Zack, please-!” Jason cried, pulling Zack into his body with all his strength. Their naked chests, soaked in sweat, slid against each other, their cocks ground cruelly between their bellies. 

“Jace, it’s okay!”

“Zack I can’t stop,” Jason sobbed, “I can’t stop cumming!” He stared down at his shaking, shuddering legs, his hips grinding uncontrollably on the fat rod stuffed inside him, against the hot, enormously endowed Asian in front. “What the fuck?!” he exclaimed, a spurt of seed spraying across their chests.

“Shh, shh, Jason,” Zack cooed, clutching him tight, heedless of how hard the other guy was grinding against him. He struggled against the black ranger, fighting mindlessly. “Jason, I got you, hold on to me!” They grappled, Jason’s arms too big, too strong for Zack to overpower him by force. “Just let it go man, just let it go!”

“Zack I can’t - fuck! FUCK!“ With that last loud, furious curse, Jason pulled off of Greenburg’s massive cock, stumbling into Zack’s arms like a sack of pure dead-weight. The black ranger, already unsteady, his own guts still left open and slick trails of semen running down his pale legs, couldn’t support both of them. They fell backwards, Zack helpfully breaking Jason’s fall with his own body. 

Limbs akimbo, they lay sprawled, entwined, the black ranger unable to resist pulling Jason in for an immediate, hungry kiss. Another spasm ripped though the red ranger, however, and he collapsed, eyes rolling back. 

Naked though he was on cold, bare tile, being trapped beneath the warm, sweaty body of a hot star athlete was a fair trade. Zack let his friend rest for a while, his own head spinning with lusty thoughts.

What felt like an hour - though was probably just minutes - passed before Jason was able to lift his head from Zack’s shredded chest. “What…” he began, voice unsteady, “What was that?”

The black ranger chuckled. “Guess you’ve never gotten your prostate punched?” A glance at Jason’s face told him all he needed to know. He pulled the other man into him, both hands going down to caress the ex-quarterback’s big, firm butt. “That’s what happens with real good anal man.” His fingers danced across the curve of each cheek for emphasis. “Great, right?”

“Great?” Jason laughed, an exultant sound made breathless and husky. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had in my life!”

They lay together a moment longer, ignoring the taps from the other side of the walls. Basking in the afterglow was… different. Not in a bad way. Just… warm. Jason shuddered one final time, his legs tangling with the long limbs of the ranger beneath him, and then he noticed; Zack was still hard. “You didn’t cum.” It sounded almost accusatory. 

His throat nearly closed up at the sight of his friend - sweat-slicked, naked - sliding one hand down his stomach towards his cock. He managed to nod, slightly. “Yeah.”

“Don’t you want to?” Jason asked, wrapping a hand about him, squeezing. 

His dick spasmed at Jason asking, deep enough that his whole body tensed. It was hard to breathe, but he managed an, “O- oh yeah.”

Blue eyes flicked downwards, a pink tongue darting out to wet full, kiss-swollen lips before those eyes moved back to his. Jason’s mouth hung open for a moment, while Zack’s dick continued to strain. “Do… you want to inside me?”

For a moment, Zack couldn’t even believe he’d asked. “You serious?”

“Is that weird?” the red ranger asked, his face falling. 

“Fuck no, man, it’s hot!” he replied, allowing only one more second for disbelief before he flung himself at his leader, lips seeking lips, mouthing and kissing hungrily. Now that he had permission to touch in-full, he was going to do everything he could to blow Jace’s mind. 

He licked and sucked anything he could, paying special attention to those places that made Jason moan; the underside of his pecs, biting at the nipples, at his mouth, tonguing the white guy’s abs and sucking some of the bitter seed still sitting on the tip of his cock. His knees spread the red ranger’s legs about him, Zack’s cock pressing in dangerously close to the well-worked hole that still dripped lube from the guy Jason had ridden before. Nothing could stop the black ranger from teasing it with his fingers, with his tongue, with the stiff length of his shaft; it was hot, tender, and every time he touched it his ears caught the little moans that slipped from his partner’s mouth. 

Moans that begged to be silenced by his own lips, and the moment he started kissing Jason he was lost all over again, so much so that he forgot his body was splayed out along the length of his, chests pressed together, Jason’s nuts delicately rested on his navel, Zack pressing in as close as he could to get more. When the meaty head of his cock pressed into the soft, wet folds of Jason’s anus, however, he paused.

“You sure Jace?”

“Yeah,” the guy below him replied, cheeks flushed, looking down at the massive rod that reared between Zack’s legs.

“Doesn’t have to mean there’re strings.”

Those pretty blue eyes moved to his, at once lusty and shy and any number of other emotions as well. Jason offered a slight, nervous little smile. “Some strings are fine.”

“Okay.” Zack took a moment to steady himself, then lined himself up with his team leader’s hole. _Please don’t cum, please don’t cum_ , he begged, slowly pressing into the incredible heat. As soon as his swollen glans slid in - spreading Jason’s silky flesh - Zack felt a dangerous warmth spread through his gut. “Oh, god,” he swore, burying his face in his friend’s shoulder and doing everything he could to not slam his dick home. 

Inside, Jason was soft, _gooey_. He was warm and tight, and his arms, his legs about Zack’s body didn’t help. The black ranger felt like a live-wire, all electric, ready to spark and shock and live and die in one glorious moment that was surely his end. 

Zack’s mouth hung open as he slid his hips forward, slowly, the thick shaft opening the man beneath him up in a way that Jason had never known. Jason's asshole was clamped tight around what felt like a fucking fence post, just a few inches in with a girth that already felt like an impossible amount for any reasonable man to take. Struggling to breathe, his own cock straining from the entry alone, he tried to help Zack ease more of his length in, groaning and shuddering the whole time. 

When there was still about three or four more inches to go, Zack pulled back a bit and began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth, fucking his friend with a full three-quarters of his rock hard cock. 

It felt like it was just the two of them, locked in that motion, with Zack swinging his hips and Jason clutching at him, thighs squeezing the Asian guy’s narrow waist as outright whimpers were forced out of him, until one time Zack pulled back just enough that his cock missed reentry, the steely shaft sliding forcefully along the cleft of Jason’s fat ass instead. It was enough to jolt them both out of the brainless fuck they’d been trapped in.

Zack groaned, pulling back to look down at the red ranger’s wide-opened hole. It was reddened, wide, and hungry, _practically_ begging for more. Another tremble running through him, the black ranger gripped his erection tight and bent his knees, lining the head up. 

Precum oozed and spread around the flange as he slid the bare head in once more. Both of them cried out, at the intense heat and at the feeling of the naked cock spreading flesh that was just plain desperate for being split apart. Jason wormed his hips up, rolling back so his thighs could open just that much further. 

He groaned as more and more cock penetrated him, sinking in quickly enough that his whole body shook when he felt wiry pubic hair press tight to his perineum, felt those big balls resting against his cheeks.

Zack was all the way in. Jason was getting fucked by almost eleven inches of hard, bare cock.

His body broke out in a fresh sweat, and his skin shining as the black ranger pulled back and fucked into him with long, hard strokes. Once again it was the same sloppy smacks as before, along with the red ranger’s very loud, _very_ vocal encouragement. “Fuck me! Zack fuck me harder you fat-dicked psycho FUCK!” Jason cried, fingers clawing through Zack’s thick black hair, his whole body seeming to try and pull it into himself. Zack doubled-down on the brutal pace, out of breath but not willing to give up the wonderful noises coming from his deep-dick strokes. 

On the last one, he pulled all the way back, his cock sliding free. Jason screamed in pleasure, his heavy ass cheeks quivering and his hairy hole _quaking_ about the Chinese-American’s utterly unfair endowment as it escaped. The red ranger was quick to trap his slutty friend’s thick cock inside him again, almost before Zack even realized what’d happened. 

His brain practically goo at this point, Zack could only instinctually go so deep that he bottomed out; beneath him, Jason was sobbing or squealing or doing something that seemed to involve using his muscled arms and glorious thighs to trap the black ranger in place. “Zack,” he snarled, “Zack fucking cum inside me you _fuck_!”

With that, Zack let go. 

His balls pulled up, tightening, and the base of his shaft thickened. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as rope after heavy rope of scalding hot semen shot into the white guy wrapped around him. He pulled back a bit, each burst making his legs tremble and guts twist up in a knot. Not fair, he sobbed, caught in mental anguish as he found himself driving back in as deep as he could go. Behind his scrunched-shut lids, it seemed the only thing he could see was his shaft pulsing, spurting futilly, as he continued to shoot deep inside what had to be the hottest guy he’d ever fucked.

“Fuck, Zack-,” the red ranger began, struggling beneath him.

His lips cut off Jason’s exclamation of surprise, and for all that the man had just cum earlier, his body was tensing and shuddering through some sort of climax again. Hungry for something deeper, a primal connection made in the throws of orgasm, Zack devoured his teammate’s mouth. Tongues tangled, fought, and were defeated as he tried to taste the back of the other guy’s throat. 

The insides clutching at his sensitive cock were quickly becoming too much, however, forcing him to yank himself out, whimpering. He gripped the still hard shaft, pulling away from Jason’s mouth long enough to watch himself smearing the head around the caucasian's dripping  
asshole. It was soft, moist, and made him so desperate to be back inside that he couldn’t resist burying himself all over again. Jason cried out as the cock slid in with ease, cum oozing out around the thick shaft. Encouraged, Zack impaled him one final time with the full length of his straining, painful erection, utterly heedless of the semen caught in his pubic hair, sluicing out around the fat base of his cock and pooling between his balls and the red ranger’s ass.

Waiting for the room to stop spinning and their brains to reconnect with their bodies seemed to take an age. The black ranger’s legs wouldn’t stop trembling, and his team leader hardly even seemed to be conscious.

Zack finally pulled out, the move itself painful enough to catch his breath. He looked over to his teammate, who - fortunately - appeared just as out of it as he was. “So,” he managed, after a moment, “Was it good for you?”

It was a struggle for Jason to even lift his head, much less take stock of the cum covering his chest and leaking out of his throbbing hole. His mouth worked, saying, “I...!” but he couldn’t finish. He shook his head, his big blue eyes wide in disbelief. “My dick, I’ve- I’ve never-,” he gasped, trailing off as Zack just laughed. The black ranger dropped his head to Jason’s slimey chest, not caring that the salt and sweat there was mixed with other fluids. Jason ran his fingers through Zack’s thick black hair, looking down at himself. 

“Fuck, I’m a mess.” 

Sitting up, Zack had to agree. They both were. He stood on wobbly legs, reminded suddenly of his own throbbing hole and the thick load he’d taken himself. “There’re showers,” he pointed out, to which his friend nodded and held out a hand for help up.

Back at the locker room, Zack led them to the row of shower stalls. Salacious noises echoed from some of them, but there were free ones near the end. Jason was first into the closest, turning the water and not even waiting for the temperature to change before stepping under it. 

The other guy looked up in surprise when Zack followed him in. “Couldn’t find your own?” Jason asked, the spray hitting him.

“You don’t want to share?” Zack stepped forward, grabbed a handful of soap and started lathering the red ranger’s broad, muscled back, hands trailing over skin paler than his own.

“Never had to, that’s all,” Jason replied, shrugging and turning. 

But he didn’t pull back like Zack was expecting. Instead, they stood together under the water, bodies touching as sweat, cum, and saliva sluiced away. 

The moment passed all too soon, the rest of their clean-up oddly perfunctory, a distance forming between them that Zack didn’t understand. Nothing overt, just little things; the way Jason didn’t look him in eye as they dressed, the way he turned away when pulling up his pants - as if Zack hadn’t already gotten intimately familiar with his penis. 

Walking out of the locker room was strange too, his teammate ahead of him and not looking back. Between the stilted distance and the things he’d heard from earlier, it didn’t take much for Zack to get a clear picture of how Jason’s other nights had ended. 

Yet, good as he was at reading people, he wasn’t so good at fixing them. His mind searched for something to say when they got out to Jason’s truck. 

“If you want to come back sometime, let me know,” he said finally, climbing into the cab. The temperature had dropped, enough that it was almost cold. Jason started the engine, smirking at Zack’s offer but staying silent. 

Until, at least, he saw the clock on the dash and swore. “Shit, it’s that late already?” The red ranger ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Ugh, looks like I’m sleeping in the truck tonight.”

“Don’t want to deal with the inquisition?”

A bit of color tinged his friend’s cheeks..“Not after that, no.”

Zack laughed. After a moment, he spoke again. “You.. “ he began, the idea foreign to him, “Wanna stay at my place?”

“You serious?” It was Jason’s turn to be incredulous. “What, like have a little slumber party?”

“I got a bed.” 

Jason stared at him a moment longer, then shook his head, starting the car with a grin. “Where do you live, again?”

=======


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good time was had

=======

They pulled up to the trailer park where Zack and his mom lived, much more quickly than the usual forty minute walk it took Zack to back from the ‘spa’. He told his teammate on the way over to keep it down, just in case, but he wasn’t too worried. His mother’s night pain-meds usually left her pretty out of it; one of the main reasons he’d always been able to come and go as he pleased. 

The trailer was dark. Still, he took care to be quiet, moving with practiced steps to his mother’s room. Flipping on a light in the narrow hall, Zack took a quick peek in, just to make sure he could hear her breathing, then shut the door and led them to his room at the opposite end. 

“There’s a, uh... a bed at the far side,” he said, opening the door to his tiny, nondescript bedroom.

“You’re not staying?”

Avoiding eye contact, Zack tried to squeeze past his friend, but the hall was too narrow. “There’s an old boxcar I sleep in usually.”

Jason didn’t move. His gaze lifted to Zack’s, hesitant, before he placed a hand on the shorter man’s chest. “You… don’t have to go…”

“I don’t know that it’s big enough for two of us.”

“It might be cramped, yeah.” Jason tugged at the hem of Zack’s gray tee, eyes finally seeking his.

That ephemeral thing that existed between them, that seemed always on the cusp of Zack’s grasp, was back. After a moment’s hesitation, went for it. “You gonna keep me warm?” the other man teased, though the attempt at humor was gulfed by the tension looming between them.

Jason said nothing, just stepped into him until they tumbled, together, onto the little twin mattress Zack’s mother kept immaculate, for those times her son came home. No sex this time. No climax. Just their lips on each others, straying only to the other’s throat when one of them paused for breath. Zack couldn’t recall a time he’d ever been happy to to just lay with someone and kiss them; Jason couldn’t think of a time he’d been able to do it at all. 

Their clothes came off bit by bit, but it was only for comfort, for skinship, the warmth of their bodies a lure neither had any hope of resisting. Kissing his teammate, Jason decided, during one of those times they parted just to draw breath, was almost better than letting Zack fuck him. Eventually exhaustion took over, however, and they dozed off - tangled, tired, but content.

Sunlight streaming through his little window stirred the black ranger, but it was the - seemingly sudden - lack of a hot, heavy body pressing him into the mattress that finally woke him up. Usually he tried to luxuriate whenever he slept at home; relish in the feel of soft pillows, sheets freshly laundered - whether he slept in them or not, always carrying the smell of the same soap his mother had used since he was a kid - comforts he never had at the broken-down boxcar, or that shack by the beach, or even the bed of whatever stranger picked him up for the night.

Part of him had wondered if Jason had just left in the night, or maybe hadn’t ever really been there at all, and yesterday had all been a dream when the team leader himself cracked the door open, slipping in when he saw that Zack was awake. 

“Morning.” The black ranger grinned, his handsome face drawing the former quarterback in. “Something smells good.”

“Breakfast.” Jason took quick hold of himself, resolutely pulling back before anything physical happened. He sat down at the foot of the bed, back against Zack’s dresser, instead. “Your mom was up. I just threw some stuff into an omelet.”

“Oh shit, my mom!” Zack leaped out of bed, completely naked, his balls bouncing about. He immediately set about trying to find clean clothes.

“I made her breakfast too.”

“Shit, really?” he stopped digging for underwear, turning back to his friend. “Thanks, Jace.”

His cheeks coloring, Jason shrugged off the appreciation. “Yeah, I didn’t really know what she was saying, so…”

“She doesn’t speak much english, but she understands it fine.” Zack put his hands on his well-defined hips, his taut body on full display. “Thanks for helping out man.”

Jason studiously kept his eyes away from the generous endowment dangling between Zack’s legs - a difficult task, because it would smack against his thigh every time he moved. “Your mom’s already at the table,” he muttered, raising and heading for the door. He was stopped before he could get there, however.

“Hey.” Zack leaned in, eyes searching, heedless of his nudity or how closely they were pressed in the tiny room. His teammate said nothing, unused to intimacy and more than unsure of what two men were supposed to do the day after they... well. Maybe he didn’t have a word for what he and Zack did last night.

It was only after he felt a hand slip up under his shirt, felt the warmth of Zack’s nude body against him, that he found the courage to meet - and hold - that dark-eyed gaze. “You shy all of a sudden?” Zack taunted, his mouth precipitously close, lips full enough to make Jason’s breath catch at the thought of what they could do. 

The black ranger’s challenge was answered with a smoldering kiss; one that made his toes curl and his body lust for the feel of brawny arms clutching at him again. When Jason finally pulled off him, he held Zack’s gaze - saying nothing.

“Not shy at all,”the black ranger murmured, the taste of Jason’s tongue all over his mouth. He leaned forward, seeking more, but his teammate moved backwards too, shaking his head. “And now you’re teasing,” Zack whined, but it was no use. The red ranger’s lips just curled at the corners and he turned, sauntering towards the kitchen. 

Zack made to follow, but then remembered he had yet to put on any clothes.

===========


	5. Epilogue

===========

A few minutes of stuffing himself into some tight jeans and an even tighter black t-shirt later, Zack was in the trailer’s tiny kitchen, where his mother already sat at the table. The one window framed her long, brushed black hair, and her friendly smiles towards his teammate seemed to give her an air of vitality he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Morning mom,” he chirped, blithely taking a seat as though Jason’s presence was usual. 

His mother, for all her grace directed at the young white man he’d invited over, had only a knowing look for him. _“You have a_ friend _over.”_ She put a lot of emphasis on that word. ‘Friend’. 

“Yep.” Zack busied himself for a moment, ignoring both the darting glances he got from teammate and his mother’s hawk-like stare. Chewing on egg, Zack waved a hand at the guy beside him. “Jason is the leader of that group I told you about.” The instant, wide-eyed look of disbelief that crossed his friend’s face had him feeling more guilty than amused, so he quickly followed up with, “You know, the Rangers? That group that goes out in the woods, hikes, does martial arts?”

“Oh - yeah. Yeah we love the outdoors.” Jason cleared his throat, recovering with marked aplomb. He glanced at the black ranger from the corner of his eye, his lips twitching. “Zack’s the model Ranger. He’s practically a boy scout.”

“You hear that, Mom?” Zack forked another large section of omlet. “Jace says I’m a model Ranger.”

His mother, however, wasn’t so easily deterred. _“None of your other friends stay over,”_ she observed, voice light, while smiling reassuringly at their guest.

Zack carefully ignored the heat creeping up from his collar, saying nothing. 

_“He’s nice.”_ His mother’s eyes passed over Jason’s downcast profile, the man’s long, dark lashes almost obscuring his sparkling blue eyes completely. Her gaze flicked, knowingly, to her son. “ _And_ handsome,” she whispered.

“Are you single, Jason? If you are, I know an interested lady.” His mother scowled, swatting the side of his head. Zack dodged, laughing.

“No, Mrs. Taylor,” Jason chuckled, ducking his head to avoid eye contact with Zack. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“You need good girl!” Zack’s mother insisted, in heavily accented english. She leaned across the table, patting his wrist. “You make good husband. Very good husband!” To her son she added, _“If he’s gay I want you to marry him.”_

He nearly spat out his food at her comment. “Mom!” he snapped, caught between admiration of her audacity and horror at her having pegged his thoughts so quickly.

 _“Name one friend of yours that’s ever been so polite! Or made you breakfast!”_ His mother adjusted her houserobe, primly, continuing her tirade while swatting at him again. _“Ungrateful louse,”_ she muttered, _“I did not raise you to treat your dates like this!”_

“Am I causing trouble?” Jason interjected, dropping his fork and lifting out of his seat. “I can go if-“

“No, no,” both of them immediately protested, “Stay. Stay!” 

Gaze flicking between them, the red ranger settled back down, working up shy smile as he picked up his fork. “You two… um… seem like you have a lot of fun together.”

His mother beamed at him. _“Tell him my good son has me want for nothing.”_

“She says her good-for-nothing-son-,” Zack began, dodging the sudden swat. “Leaves her nothing-,” he laughed, fending off her smacks by cowering away. “Mom. Mom!”

 _“Good for nothing, good as a louse! Ungrateful little louse!”_ She stalked over to the kitchen sink without assistance, grumbling. Her son watched her go, a part of him he hated acknowledging noting that there might not be many more moments like this.

With a start, he realized Jason was watching him. The guy cleared his throat, gesturing with his fork. “It’s really cute. You two.” 

Jason pinked under Zack’s continued stare. “What?” he asked, his voice low. Something about his blush, the curve of his cheeks, had the black ranger deeply mindful of just how different it was to have him be present. Everything seemed much simpler with Jason around; the patter of his mom at the sink; the morning at home, a kitchen full of life and his shoulders not feeling so heavy… 

He leaned over, planting a hand on top of Jason’s and drawing him in for a quick, sweet kiss. Jason immediately shifted, looking straight to Zack’s mother at the sink, but didn’t pull away. 

Zack nerved himself. For all that his mother knew - for all that she knew - he’d still never… He cleared his throat. “Might happen sooner than you think, Mom. He’s my boyfriend.”

The look of shock on their faces - his mother, half-turned, frozen, staring at him in disbelief, and Jason, blue eyes wide with a roil of emotions - would have put him in stitches any other day. As it was, today, he just tightened his grip on the Red Ranger’s hand, belying the sudden tremble he felt inside. Of ways to suddenly come out... 

Well, people always asked if he was crazy. He probably was. 

 

===========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was meant to be a one-shot but ended up taking waaaay too much of my life. Feel free to let me know if it hit or missed!


End file.
